Legend of the Fallen Angel
by ChaosRukariObake
Summary: This story only on **TEMPORARY HIATUS** It seems I've fallen quite behind in the manga and no longer have any idea what the hell's going on. SORRY GUYS.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Gakuen Alice or Death Note. But Light Amane is MINE. ALL MINE. (Evil laughter)

PS: Everyone is older now. They're all either 16 or 17.

PSS: In this future, Mikan tells Natsume that she loves Luca and not him.

Being the daughter of both Kiras made life impossible for Light Amane. Add being an Alice to the mix, and life was Hell, or Mu, as she'd been taught by Ryuk.

Her father, and namesake, Light Yagami, was the original Kira; her mother, Misa Amane, was the second Kira. Near told her that they died when she was very young. She wondered what Near would do once he found out that she ran away during school again. She couldn't help it; she knew she didn't belong at that orphanage, and all the kids there knew it as well. They found it entertaining to remind her and call her names. The girls did anyway; the boys were too entranced with her, which she didn't like in the least. She knew her Alice caused a lot of trouble; she'd been "blessed" by the Shinigami king, and given many powers.

"Light, you should go back. Near's going to worry," Ryuk said, landing behind her.

Light closed her eyes and sighed, "I left him a note this time, Ryuk. Besides, he knows I come here whenever I disappear."

"He's still going to worry. He can never tell if Alice Academy has finally found you or not," Ryuk pressed.

"I know, but…," she started.

"Hey look! It's the little whore," a voice said behind her.

Ignoring the approaching group of girls, Light tilted her head down and took a deep breath.

"Freak", "Whore", "Bitch" the group began calling. Soon the voices became too much for Light to handle, and her mind snapped. She jumped up, red eyes glowing, and spun around, her aura exploding out of her and sending the girls flying, leaving all but one of them unconscious. She walked up to the one girl and hissed angrily, "I told you before to _leave me the fuck alone._"

She was about to use her telekinesis to crush the girls mind when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and Death Note still aren't mine. But Light Amane still is. ^^

PS: I dunno if anyone noticed it, but I finally fixed where I had Natsume's name instead of Luca's... lol. All patched up though! It's been bothering me for a while. XD

* * *

Light woke up with a start and looked around. She knew immediately that she was in a hospital of sorts. Sensing a window nearby, she looked to her left, and stood up.

"I don't think so," a voice sang behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to see a blond man. She glared at him for a moment before she said simply, "Narumi."

Narumi's eyes widened for a moment, and then returned to normal. 'Mind reader,' he chuckled in his head.

"I see we're already acquainted, then. That's great, but I'm afraid you must go back to sleep for a while longer, Miss Amane," he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in anger. She motioned for him to bend towards her, and slapped him in the face.

"Pervert," she muttered, and then walked out of the room.

"_Another _nullifier?" he gasped, and walked after her.

Once she was out of the room, she leaned against the wall and said, "Three… two… one…"

After she said one, Narumi burst out of the room and almost shouted until he saw Light leaning on the wall, watching him boredly. She sighed and walked away, shaking her head.

"Hey! Get back here!" he yelled and ran after her. He grabbed her arm, and almost screamed when she disappeared out of his grasp.

"Nullification _and _teleportation? Did I miss something?" he yelled, his jaw hitting the ground.

Light wasn't sure where she'd ended up. She looked around and noticed a young man writing furiously at his desk.

"Excuse me, but where the hell am I?" she asked.

He looked up, surprised, and said, "You're in the principal's office; my office. My name is Kazu Yukihira and I'm the principal of the high school division. Welcome to Alice Academy."

His eyes flashed, and he gasped. He got up and walked briskly towards her and she cautiously moved backwards away from him. He bent over and continued staring at her.

She narrowed her eyes, and said, "Do you mind? I know you can "see" my Alice, but, please, _back off_."

Yukihira backed off, shocked, and picked up a phone off his desk.

"Send Natsume and Luca down here please," he said, and motioned for her to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"I don't use chairs anymore," she said, smiling, and levitated into the air.

Yukihira hmm'ed and opened the door, where a young man, around 17 with black hair and a black cat mask on was standing.

"What exactly is the point in me wearing this stupid goddammed thing?" he asked, walking into the room and not noticing Light sitting in the air. She watched him curiously for a moment before dropping to the ground and landing lightly on her feet. The boy jumped and spun around, staring at her. He felt his heart flip when he saw her, and he grew slightly nervous.

'Great. Another inclination Alice,' he thought irritably.

"Sorry, but that's not one of my Alices," Light said, just as irritably.

"Hmm… Mind reader," the boy said simply.

"That and many other things, Natsume Hyuuga," Light sighed boredly.

"Hm. What else then?" Natsume huffed, beginning to get angry with Light's lack of respect.

"Quite a long list, I assure you, Natsume," Yukihira said, sitting down, "Now, I believe I asked for Luca, also?"

"I couldn't find him. He's with Mikan somewhere," Natsume said, seeming slightly sad. Light watched him, delving into his subconscious.

"I'm sorry, Natsume… But.. I realized that I love… someone else," a girl Light assumed was Mikan said.

"Can I at least know who?" Natsume hissed, trying not to cry.

"It's… Luca," Mikan said hesitantly.

That's all she needed. Light pulled her conscience out and realized that Yukihira was saying something.

"But I'm Luna's partner still, aren't I?" Natsume said, hoping that Yukihira would say no, completely unaware of Light's intrusion.

"Luna is no longer in need of a partner. She's been here long enough to be adept at taking of herself now," Yukihira said as Natsume silently screamed 'YES!'. He then turned to Light, who was laughing slightly, and said, "Alright. Light, Natsume is going to be your partner from now on. I should let you know, I've taken a liking to you. However, that doesn't erase your previous actions. Therefore, you are a Special Star. However, due to your actions, you, like Natsume, belong to the Dangerous Ability group. I expect that I don't need to tell you where your room is. Good night, Light, Natsume."

Light sighed and looked boredly at Natsume. She cringed; he was, of course, ogling her, although slightly. She shook her head and teleported to the place in Yukihira's mind, assuming it was her dorm room. She proved to be correct when she saw the few posessions she had with her when she was taken by the Alice scouts. Along with Ryuk, who was inhaling an apple as she walked in.

"What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Light," Ryuk chuckled, dropping from the ceiling, "All Near's efforts to avoid this place, all down the drain. Hyuk hyuk.."

"Hush. And where did you get that?" Light asked suspiciously, looking pointedly at the half-eaten apple in Ryuk's hand.

"No can do. And this? I uhh.. found it? Hyuk hyuk..," Ryuk laughed, "And I can imagine Near is probably yanking out his hair more than usual wondering where you are."

"You better not have stolen it, Ryuk," Light said warningly.

"Don't worry, I didn't," Ryuk said, no longer laughing.

"Good. And you don't worry, either; I'm going to Near right now," Light said, sighing in annoyance, and teleported. Before she could go anywhere, though, electricity coursed through her body, and she fell 10 feet to the ground. She layed there, twitching in pain, something she hadn't felt in a long time, and blacked out again.

"Liiiight!" Natsume yelled, walking along the border of the school grounds, no longer wearing the black cat mask. He knew she'd try to escape; that was exactly what he'd done when he was imprisoned here. He was about to yell her name again when he ran into Mikan.

"Oh, hey Natsume," Mikan said slightly awkwardly, "Have you seen Luca?"

"No. Now go away; I'm busy," Natsume said, and continued walking along the border.

"Are you looking for someone too? I'll help! What do they look like?" Mikan asked, following Natsume.

Natsume huffed and threw his hands up in submission and said, "She has black hair, and red eyes. She's a little shorter than me, and looks unhealthily skinny."

"Finally found someone, huh?" Mikan laughed.

"No," Natsume said indignantly, "She's my new partner."

"Luna finally off the hook?" Mikan said, no longer laughing.

"Unfortunately for her. Now _help_," Natsume said.

"Alright, alright… keep your…," Mikan started but was cut off by a voice behind them.

"Oh, my head… What the fuck was that?" Light said angrily and noticed Natsume and Mikan, "Natsume. Mikan Sakura."

"Who are you?" Mikan asked suspiciously, "Are you Natsume's new partner?"

"Light Amane," Light answered, nodding. She walked towards Natsume, but staggered and nearly fell, but was caught by Natsume. She gasped in pain.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked worriedly. 'Worriedly? Why the hell do I even care?' he thought, 'I'm turning into a damn pansy.'

Light laughed slightly, and shuddered in pain.

"What the hell's so funny?" Natsume asked, "Never mind. Mind reader."

"You're right, Natsume; she is unhealthily skinny," Mikan pointed out randomly.

Light gave her a death glare, and the ground around Mikan burst into flames.

"Stop it Natsume!" Mikan cried fearfully, trying to nullify the flames and failing.

"It's not me! It must be Light!" Natsume yelled.

"Why isn't my nullifying Alice working?" Mikan coughed.

"Because my nullifier cancels yours out," Light said simply and choked out the flames.

"How many Alices do you have?" Mikan managed to get out as she continued to cough, fleeing away from the charred ground.

"A lot," Light said sadly, and looked at the ground.

Seeing the need for a subject change, Mikan said nervously, "Soo… how old are you? When's your birthday?"

Staring at Mikan with an unidentifiable expression on her face, Light said, "I'm 17. My birthday was on March 16."

"That's… well, strange! That's Luca's birthday too!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Oh, joy!" Natsume said sarcastically and Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. 'Mine's November 27, if it matters,' he thought, knowing that Light could hear him. Mikan turned back to Light to discover that she was asleep.

"Huh… Natsume, she's kinda out," Mikan said, pointing at Light.

"I guess I'll take her to her room then," Natsume said, shaking the snow out of his hair. 'Ah, December. How much I _hate _winter,' he thought.

"I can take her for you!" Mikan offerred.

"No! Um… I mean.. I can handle it," Natsume said, feeling strangely protective.

"Uhh… Okay then. I guess I'll see you later; I have to find Luca," Mikan said, then walked away.

'Ugh. "Luca, Luca, Luca. Is that all she cares about now?' Natsume thought, and rolled his eyes. He carried Light back into the school. However, before he could get far, he ran into Narumi.

"Hand her over, Natsume. She needs to be suppressed; she's too dangerous," the teacher said, holding his hands out to take Light.

"Fine," Natsume said reluctantly, giving her to Narumi. 'I have a bad feeling about this…,' he thought.

Don't worry, Natsume; she'll be fine," Narume said sweetly, seeing the look on Natsume's face, and walked away.

"Sure she will…," Natsume muttered and walked up to his dorm.

Light woke up and almost screamed; her entire body felt like it was on fire. She wasn't used to this… _pain_. She closed her eyes and focused on her body to find the source of the horrible burning sensation.

A metal disc welded to her stomach… A hole in it to show her belly button, which had a dragon-shaped barbel shoved through it… Metal bands were welded to both arms… On one ear was a band welded to her earlobe… On the other was a seemingly normal loop with an ominous round, blue stone attached to it… And worst of all, the _wings_... Evil-looking, black wings tattooed onto her back, causing the worst pain of all. 'Someone tampered with the devices.. My wings are going insane…,' she thought miserably.

As she mentally examined the various piercings and fusions, she realized, laughing, that they were trying to suppress her. _Her_ of all people. But something was… different about these devices… something was hidden under a barrier; they were more than suppressing devices, but Light couldn't figure out what else they were supposed to be for. 'Good luck suppressing me,' Light thought, sending the thought to everyone near where she was at. She opened her eyes and realized that she was back in the hospital wing. She rolled her eyes and stood up, wincing from the burning.

"Don't even think about it," a voice said menacingly behind her, "You aren't going anywhere."

"Who's going to stop me?" Light laughed, turning around, "You? Weak Jinno?"

Jinno simply smiled, and waited for her to try anything. He got what he was waiting for when she tried to teleport and was rewarded with a bombarding of pain from all of the "suppressors". That's when she screamed, collapsing to the floor.

"Light? Light, are you okay?" Natsume cried, barging into the room and glaring at Jinno.

Light didn't say anything; she could sense something bad about to happen. 'I know this feeling…,' she thought dreadfully and screamed again as she lost control of all of her Alices, 'The pain…the pain! It's… unbearable!' Her screams suddenly stopped when a bright flash of light filled the room. When the light died down, revealing…

'Light?' Natsume thought confusedly, 'It sure looks like Light… But… something's different… wrong, almost…'

Natsume recognized the red eyes, but something was indeed off, which could just be the fact that her hair was white instead of the raven color it normally was, and she had menacing black wings sprouting from her back. But he knew it was her when he saw the sadness that always seemed to be in her eyes; those eyes… they always made him want to hold her and tell her everything would be fine.

'I really am turning into a pansy… ,' he thought morbidly, 'Why the hell am I even here? I'm supposed to be emotionless now…'

"Light?" Natsume asked shakily.

"She's not the Light you know right now. Now she is the Fallen Angel," Jinno said, smirking evilly," She's not capable of happiness, or love, or guilt while she's in this form. Only vengeance, and anger. I've been searching so long to find her; now I can finally get rid of you useless students and faculty, and use the school to train the ultimate army of Alices!"

"I thought you'd finally grown out of the evil 'I hate everyone' phase," Natsume said angrily, " I was obviously wrong."

"Hn. _Obviously_," Jinno echoed sarcastically, "Fallen Angel; get rid of Natsume Hyuuga. He brought you to the school when you were so close to escaping! He is the reason you are covered in suppressing devices! You must kill him, make him pay!"

Light, Fallen Angel, thought for a moment before turning her sad gaze onto Jinno, "I don't listen to liars. These aren't suppressors; you've done something to make them amplify my power exponentially, not to mention painfully. You've caused me great pain and for that, you shall _die_."

Fallen Angel narrowed her eyes and they began glowing. The air around Jinno began to look distorted, and, before he could emit a single noise, Jinno disintegrated before their eyes. There was another flash of light, and Natsume saw Light, now back to normal, laying on the ground, twitching in pain.

"Light…," Natsume murmured, starting to move closer to Light.

Her eyes flew open, and widened in fear and confusion. When she saw Natsume, she screamed, "Get away from me! Where's Near?" and began sobbing. When Natsume attempted to get closer again, she teleported, smashing the windows in the room in the process.

Natsume spend an hour trying to find her, but to no avail. He was about to give up when Luca ran up to him, eyes widened in fear.

"Natsume! I finally found you!" Luca cried, panting.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked worriedly.

"It's the animals! There's a bunch of them gathered beneath a tree!" Luca said. Seeing the look on Natsume's face, he continued, "They've gone mad!"

"Why don't you use your Alice on them?" Natsume said boredly.

"I did! It didn't do anything against the wolf pack, though!" Luca cried, and ran away, dragging Natsume with him.


	3. Public Announcement: I'm Not Dead People

**The Giant Sappy Apology of Sappiness...ness**

Sooo... yes. No one has _any_ idea how sorry I am for my not-so-brief absence.. what with senior year, finishing up junior year, being hospitalized, beginning the writings of an actual book, and what-not, ahem... But I assure you all! I am not dead! XD I'm still here, and still writing, and chapters for these stories will still be coming. Obviously more often than they have been (which was not at all recently.. =coughcough..=) But anyways! I really do appreciate those that favorited my few stories~ It brightened my day(s?). Haha. But naow! We shall continue on! For there are more pages (or web browsers, obviously) to fill! Lmao.

~_ChaosRukariObake_


End file.
